1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Each pixel in an OLED display includes an OLED and a pixel circuit that controls the OLED. The pixel circuit typically includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor.
The OLED includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED emits light when a voltage greater than a threshold voltage of the organic light-emitting layer is applied to between the anode and the cathode.